


Views From A Dust Speck

by showtunediva



Series: In pursuit of  character [4]
Category: Seussical: The Musical - Flaherty/Ahrens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This past spring  I was in a local community production of Seussical The Musical with the Amherst PTA.  This  is the character analysis  that I wrote for my original character Demi  and how she reacted to the scenes in the  play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promotional Poem For Seussical

Come join us this April at Souhegan High School  
for a play that's bound to be really cool  
Let colors of your imagination fly to a place  
only a child would know  
to the land of Dr Suess that will take you above and below  
Look up you'll see Horton sitting on a nest in a tree  
and you'll wonder what happened to the bird named Mayzie  
you'll also meet Gertrude the bird with the one feathered tail  
a good friend to Horton who stays by him without fail  
and sail on a ship to Solla Sollew  
You'll also travel to Whoville  
where above all  
you'll see a person's   
a person no matter how small. 

Also a note to the members of the Class of 2014  
who over the years have shone on stage and behind the scenes  
Oh the things you can think and oh the places you'll go  
your future is bright and we will miss you so.

 

So the second week of April  
you won't want to miss this  
No way  
Come to Souhegan High School  
to see Suessical The Musical  
the 62nd PTA Play.


	2. Introduction

Another year another PTA Play. Welcome one and all to this fan fiction written for character development purposes. 

For those who have read my stories A Townperson's POV (Music Man) and Character Development (Oklahoma) this story is quite similar in nature. If you haven't read those yet... well then you should This story I have a feeling will be a lot more fun to write. 

So as the opening number says Oh The Things You Can Think....

This year my town's community play is Suessical The Musical. I am most excited to be in this show. Mainly because I grew up reading Doctor Seuss books and that was literally what got me into writing poetry. For the record I have written over 300 poems and am working on trying to get some of them published. As the rehearsal process progresses more chapters will be added... all chapters will be my character's reactions to scenes in the play...or certain musical numbers. 

I am in the Who Ensemble. Two days ago at rehearsal we got family units assigned. I am family unit #6. My character's name will be Demi... not to be confused with Demi Lavato or Demi Moore. All of the ensemble characters will be named so if you are in the play with me please feel free to email me if you wish to know which character name I have assigned you. For the scenes I do not appear in I will get inspiration for those chapters based on the rehearsal videos I watch for those musical numbers. Thank you to my friend and co-star Sonya (AmericanHorrorFan) for providing development on her character.

 

Enjoy this! As I said it will be a ton of fun to write. I especially hope my fellow cast mates will enjoy reading this. 

 

I own no rights to Suessical characters.


	3. Character  Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an index of all the names I have given my fellow cast mates so that way when they read certain chapters they will know which characters are theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no rights to any Seussical characters or lyrics.

Who Family Number 6 Slaters and Lundbergs  
Alison  
Character Name: Sophia  
Russell   
Character Name Charles  
Camden  
Character Name: Jeff  
Acadia   
Character Name: Winona

UPDATE 2/18: Cindy Leah and Lily dropped out of the play on Sunday because they lost interest. 

Bird Girls  
Megan Hammes: Jessica Age 18  
Megan Ostrowki Evie Age 16  
Irene Skye  
Katie Hammes Tia Age 23  
Athena Orla Age 25   
Jenn Fichera Scarlet  
Michelle Zoe  
Wickershams  
Bob Jude  
Mike Rueben  
Kevin L Jackson  
Tom Owen  
Matt Louie   
Ben W Hugo  
Sophia A Rebecca   
Ethan Zac  
Anna Darcey

 

 

Jungle Creatures Indigo  
Bella Victoria  
Hannah Lottie  
Naomi Lyra  
Jane Mollie  
Emma Richards Rose  
Ellen Leah  
Adani Stella  
Megan Dillon Ariana  
Mark Jace

Jungle Creatures Scarlet

Rowan Eliza  
Emma Doherty Annabelle  
Katie Peters Amy  
Alison B Bethany  
Loren Maya  
Robyn Tilly  
Jan Lola  
Lisa Charlotte  
Jen Stover Ivy  
Jo Ann Claire  
Who Men &Boys  
Russell A. Xavier Family Members : Sue Sonya Helen Alex Hallet, Kari Lennox Morgan Hallet   
Kevin B Grayson Family Members Karen, Izzy Gwen Laura Abby Tzipora, Rachel   
Shawn Hunter Family Members Janine K Donna Annaliese, Katie Reap Ben Lopez Phoebe Green   
Dave A Brody (in chapters when he is not the Grinch)   
Joe Carlos  
Siraj Austin  
Nat Jose  
Jack Easton

 

 

 

 

Who Women & Girls  
Sue Savannah  
Karen Evelyn  
Christa Addison  
Mrs. Curran Serenity Family Members Kazi, Autumn, Nathalie, Jack, Nat, Ellie Allen , Christa. Julia   
Sarah Jocelyn   
Donna Ava  
Janine Genevieve  
Amy Skylar Family Members Sophia H, Isabelle, Delaney, Sarah, Siraj, Joe   
Laura Violet  
Sonya Abigail  
Ellie Ava  
Rachel Trinity   
Gwen Aubrey   
Izzy Savannah  
Julia Faith  
Kazi Audrey   
Autumn Mia  
Phoebe Avery  
Alex Sarah  
Morgan Kimberly  
Sophia H Nevaeah  
Kari Caroline  
Abby Naiomi  
Nathalie Kennedy   
Annaliese Emily  
Katie Reap Kayla  
Helen Alexa  
Isabelle Aria  
Tzipora Piper 

 

 

 

 

 

Wounded Whos Pp 63-65 end of act 1 How Lucky You Are Reprise   
Men and Boys  
Russ A Xavier  
Kevin B Grayson   
Shawn Hunter   
Nat Jose  
Women and Girls  
Karen Evelyn  
Christa Addison  
Mrs. Curran Serenity  
Sarah Jocelyn  
Janine K. Genevieve  
Laura Violet   
Sonya Abigail  
Julia Faith  
Phoebe Avery  
Alex Sarah   
Kari Caroline   
Tzipora Piper 

 

Mr. Mayor Steve Hammes Aaron  
Mrs. Mayor Karen Hammes Helen 

 

If people are wondering my process for choosing names I basically just looked up a popular baby names list and picked names that I liked.


	4. Oh The Things You Can Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of issues which figuring out how to expand this chapter but thanks to TheCatsApprentice19 (aka Sophie) who is also my fellow collaborator for An Actress's Dream I think I found a good way to capture the essence of the opening number. Thanks to Sophie for beta reading this chapter!!

The stage is in total darkness except for one spotlight shining on a colorful hat. A curious child enters the scene and starts speaking in rhyme.

a sort of a kind of a hat wearing cat

The Cat In The Hat enters. He will act as our narrator throughout our travels in Seuss land with the help of his assistants dressed in red Thing 1 And Thing 2. He is adventurous creature. The child seems a bit leary of him at first

OH The Thinks You Can Think.... when you think about Seuss...

From all corners of the stage the ensemble enters. This is the only scene besides the finale where the whole adult ensemble and some of the jungle creatures are unified as one. As our story unfolds you will meet everyone in small groups.. 

From The Planet of Who

Our tiny planet in a corner of the sky no one knows about. You'll meet me Dem and all my family and friends.  
To the Jungle of Nool.....  
This is our first stop on our adventue.. you'll meet many creatures of all colors shapes and sizes including our hero Horton The Elephant who reminds us that most of all a person's a person no matter how small.

When your thinks have run dry   
in the blink of an eye  
there's another think there

No one will know what to expect on this adventure follow along with us. So much is in store.

OH THE THINGS YOU CAN THINK WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT SEUSS!!


	5. He's Not A Fool To Me

The sun rises bright over the Jungle Of Nool. It is a mild spring day in mid-May. Us Whos do not appear until the next scene but here deep in the jungle under a shady tree in a wading pool we meet our hero Horton the Elephant. We are also met by 7 Bird Girls in Vegas style outfits who act as Mayzie's back up singers Their names are Jessica, Evie. Orla, Scarlet, Tia Skye and Zoe. 

It often gets frustrating to us Whos that our planet is considered by others as a small and insignificant speck of dust. That is far from the case here. Through none of us can be seen by the naked eye we are just like any other human town on planet earth. That will be deeper explored in the next chapter. 

The jungle creatures Eliza, Annabelle, Amy, Bethany Maya Tilly, Lola Charlotte, Ivy and Claire on either side of Horton and they are all looking on curiously wondering what Horton will do next.

The Sour Kangaroo makes a grand entrance her and her joey look very disbelieving that there are voices on the flower. 

About five or ten minutes later a group of monkeys called the Wickershams appear. Their names are Jude, Reuben, Jackson, Owen, Louie, Hugo, Zac, Darcy and Rebecca. They are also uncertain that us Whos exist and seem laugh at Horton and make fun of the situation and also call Horton dumb and slow which isn't very nice at all. Several minutes after that the Cat is interviewing Gertrude McFuzz. She is on our side for sure and that makes me quite pleased. I think she is secretly in love with Horton too... that will be explored later on. 

 

Horton please help us... because after all a person's a person no matter how small.


	6. The Tiniest Planet In The Sky

Welcome to Whoville!! My name is Demi. I'm 25 and have lived in Whoville my whole life. I live with my mom Rudy, my two sisters Chloe and Lily, my uncle Charles, my aunt Sophia, my Uncle Charles and my two cousins Jeff and Wynona. My parents divorced 3 years ago and after the divorce he left us and we never saw him again. Things lately in Whovillle have not been very good. We are on the brink of war. General Schmitz is going to come in the next week to take the latest group of cadets to his military training academy. Luckily my cousin Jeff is too young but in a couple years he'll likely be recruited. I am hoping Horton will be able to save us. We are counting on him 110%. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor are very nervous that their son will get drafted into the war. He is friends with my cousin Jeff but is three years older than him.

Speaking of which the boy in the opening number with Cat is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Mayor whose names are Aaron and Helen. . His name is Jojo.

As Here On Who comes to an end lights fade to black on Whoville and the light shines on JoJo. Mr and Mrs. Mayor are quite concerned and rather upset that he has gotten detention for the third time this week. For doing what? Oh, just thinking. It's quite ridiculous. Whatever happened to being allowed to be creative and full of fun? Whoville has sort of turned into a depressing place to live since General Schmitz started recruiting young Who Children to fight in the Butter Battle. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor send JoJo up to take his bath right after dinner. Much to his dismay who should appear again but the Cat In The Hat.  
"Go Away! I want to take my bath in peace." He demands  
"You look bored... can't you have some fun?"  
"No, you've gotten me in enough trouble today. Leave me alone!"  
"You're not really in a tub you know. You're in a pool."  
Down where no one can see   
Right under state highway   
Two hundred and three!   
Right under the wagons!   
Right under the toes   
Of Mrs. Umbroso! ...  
In JoJo's vivid imagination we see colorful coral reefs and many different types of fish. They are all dancing around Jo Jo and the Cat. Some lobsters (who were in the previous scene as the Wickersham Brothers) also appear. Jo Jo is brought back from his fantasy when his parents come into the bathroom to let him know that the tub has overflowed and leaked into the den. He is then sent directly to bed.  
As Jo Jo heads to bed Helen and Aaron are left alone to think about what they can do to help their son not get into so much trouble.  
Never in their lives have they ever felt more confused... or better yet afraid for the trouble their son's imagination could get him into and what trouble it could cause for others.


	7. You Are Never Alone In The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This covers The Millitary and Alone In The Universe

Mr and Mrs. Mayor picked up a brochure that way laying on the kitchen table and looked at it with interest. It was about a millitary academy led by General Schmitz. They though to themselves that maybe this would bring some sense to JoJo's distracted habits. They figured it could only help him to become a better person. Little did they know.  
General Schmitz arrived at 9:15 am with his new crop of drafted cadets. Jojo smiled when he noticed my cousin Jeff was in the group and waved to him but got a stony glare from General Schmitz and he immediately put his hands at his side.  
"I am drafting you into battle. This is not all fun and games. Some of these cadets have been in this academy for two or three years and they take their lessons seriously. The recent recruits like your friend Jeff take things equally as serious.  
"So does that mean we're not allowed to have any thinks?" Jojo asked  
General Scmitz nodded. "Our focus of this battle is to get all citizens to eat their bread butter side up."  
Butter side up!" The cadets responded.  
Jojo opened his mouth to say something but then immediately closed it.  
"Were you going to say something son?" his father asked.  
"No." Jojo replied.  
Jojo kept his thought to himself but he was wondering what difference it made if people ate their bread butter side up?  
Once back at the academy the cadets practiced all their military exercises and drills and then had dinner. Jojo went back to his bunk and thought sadly to himself that this would be his life from now on. He had never felt so alone.  
Horton felt equally alone because he was being tormented by the other jungle creatures about talking to the Whos. He and JoJo had a conversation and both them eventually realized that neither of them were truly alone. They became fast friends. From that point on Horton vowwed to prove to the Citiizens for the Jungle of Nool that the Whos down in Whoville really did exist.  
He meant what he said  
and he said what he meant  
an elephant's faithful  
one hundred percent.


	8. Amazing Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers One Feathered Tail of Gertrude McFuzz, Amayzing Mayzie and Amayzing Gertrude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my friend and Co-star Sonya for insight on her character. I own no characters from Seussical. 
> 
> This chapter was written during a rehearsal while I waiting to practice Here On Who and watching the end of the Bird Girls rehearsing Amayzing Mayzie and Amayzing Gertrude.

Today we meet Gertrude and Mayzie who are with the Bird Girls Scarlet, Zoe, Skye, Orla, Tia, Jessica and Evie. Gertrude takes the stage first strumming her guitar and singing One Feathered Tail Of Gertrude McFuzz. Gertrude is in love with Horton but is afraid to tell him how she feels. I feel sort of bad for her. She shouldn't feel insecure about herself and her one feathered tail. Five minutes later Mayzie appears with the Bird Girls. Her tail is long and flowing. Of course Mayzie's show offish tail most likely makes Gertrude more insecure. Mayzie suggests that Gertrude go see Dr. Dake down by the lake. If I were her I wouldn't do it. I like her tail just the way it is. She shouldn't have to change just so Horton will notice her. Today I met with two of my friends Jocelyn and Abigail for coffee at Panera Bread. Yes, Whoville is much like Planet Earth with many of the same restaurants only miniature sized. Abigail is 20. She is a sophomore at Whovard where she is studying Engineering. She is hoping to develop a way to stabilize Whovile so it is not floating through space. Hopefully she will figure something out soon. We talked about the war and how it will change our lives forever. General Schmitz has already come into town to draft his new group of cadets. Unfortunately both of my cousins and both of Abigail's brothers were drafted. My house just got a whole lot quieter without my cousins around. Luckily my sisters are too young to be drafted.

 

This happened around 10:30 this morning. After lunch Gertrude followed through on Mayzie's advice and went to see Dr. Dake. Dr. Dake didn't want to give her any medicine at first because like me he thinks Gertrude's tail is fine the way it is. Gertrude threw a temper tantrum and eventually he asked his assistant to bring out the Pillbury Bush which was a tree covered in purple berry-like pills. She popped one pill after the other into her mouth and her tail immdiately started to grow longer and change color. I hope she is satisfied with this decision and does not regret it later on.


	9. Tell Yourself How Lucky You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act One wraps up within.

This scene opens in the Jungle of Nool. The Wickersham Brothers enter and look very menacing. They are still very disbeieving that we exist and are giving Horton a terrible time and calling him nasty names. I don't like this at all.  
WICKERSHAM #3  
Hey, it's wider than a whale!  
WICKERSHAMS #1,2  
Mm-hmm!  
WICKERSHAM #1  
Peanut butter breath  
WICKERSHAMS  
And scared to death from head to tail!  
WICKERSHAM #1  
So you're still talking to dust oh, that's hot!  
WICKERSHAM #2  
A dust speck that's all full of Whos who are not!  
The littlest Wickersham brother Rebecca steals the clover from Horton and the Wickershams toss it back and forth between each other. This is much like a roller coaster ride for most of us and quite a few Whos are getting motion sickness. Jackson hands it off the Vlad Validikoff. The clover is then dropped from above in to a field of clovers and Horton scrambles after it.. desperately looking for it and trying to find out if we are alright. Gertrude then appears on the scene. She notices Horton trying to search for the clover I know that like Horton Gertrude believes we exist and she looks at him diligently looking for the clover. She wants to find us too. and is wondering if we are all safe.  
GERTRUDE, HORTON  
I was just a no one only yesterday.  
You showed up and showed me something more.  
Now I've become a someone  
Who has someone to believe in  
And to be there for...  
Gertrude also wants to show her new tail to Horton but I don't think Horton is taking much interest in that... or maybe he is ...at this point it's hard to tell. After Gertrude leaves Mayzie appears asking Horton to sit on her egg while she goes away for a day or two. An elephant sitting on an egg? That's blasphemy if I ever heard it! Horton agrees to it. Why on earth he'd do something like that I'm not really sure. Why can't Mayzie sit on her own egg? Doesn't she want to raise her own child?  
HORTON (relenting)  
Well, we all need vacations.  
All right go on, take it  
I'll sit on your egg  
And I'll try not to break it  
But please come back quickly-  
One hour, maybe two.  
I need to find Jojo.  
I've got to save Who!  
Mayzie promises Horton that she'll only be gone for a few days... but days turn into weeks and weeks into months. Horton must be wondering where she must have gone to. I know we all are. I am so worried that Horton will not find our clover among this dense patch of clovers.  
HORTON  
I'm cold and I'm wet  
And I'm catching the flu.  
Oh, Mayzie, please hurry!  
I've got to save Who!  
Oh, Mayzie, please hurry!  
I've got to save Who!  
Snow starts to fall in the Jungle of Nool. The weather is cold and blustery. Horton's teeth are chattering. Gertrude brings Horton a scarf and he thanks her for it, "Horton have you noticed anything different?" Gertrude asks hoping that he will noticed her flowing and colorful tail. Horton shakes his head. "No, just that the weather is getting colder." Gertrude goes back to her house dejectedly. I knew from the start that her visit to Dr. Dake was a mistake. She did this out of haste. I think she'll eventually realize this. It's something I wish she'd realized from the beginning.  
I am hoping that Horton will find us soon before the clover freezes. The future of Whoville really does depend on him. Lots of people got injured during the battle and during the period of time when the clover was dropped. Thankfully there were no major injuries. We are truly telling ourselves how lucky we are.  
It's time for a brief intermission which means Act 1 is through...


	10. Come To The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the following songs  
> * Egg Nest And Tree  
> *Circus McGurkurs  
> * 3rd Reprise- How Lucky You Are  
> * Amayzing Horton

At the end of the last scene we closed with Horton sitting on Mayzie's nest. If you ask me he looks like a fool. I do not understand why he agreed to sit on the egg. Gertrude informed him that Mayzie was in Palm Beach. Hmmph! I sure hope she's having a nice trip. I am annoyed that she left Horton in this situation. He really should be looking for our clover instead of sitting on that stupid egg. The hunters took Horton away and now he is trapped on a ship somewhere. I don't know where they are taking him... nobody does not even Mr. and Mrs. Mayor.  
BIRD GIRL #1  
After bobbing around for two weeks like a cork.  
ALL (EXCEPT HORTON)  
Egg, nest and tree!  
BIRD GIRL #2  
They landed at last  
In the town of New York.  
ALL (EXCEPT CAT IN THE HAT & HORTON)  
Egg, nest and tree!  
BIRD GIRL #3  
He was wet. he was tired.  
And hungry and cold.  
The tree ended up in an auction house in New York. How terribly awful for Horton! The sold him off to the circus. None of us are very happy about this at all. Now how on earth will he save Whoville from impending demise?  
The Circus travels throughout various cities in the country for several weeks with Horton as one of the main attractions. People pay $1.50 to watch him sit on the egg. How absolutely horrifying! As fate would have it one of the stops the circus makes is in Palm Beach and who should we run into there? Well, Mayzie of course! Oh, how infuriated I am with her. I wish I could get off this dust speck and give her a piece of my mind. I doubt she would listen though.  
HORTON  
Why Mayzie, it's Horton! Remember? Its me!  
I've sat on your egg now for fifty-one weeks!  
I've sat here while people have paid to take peeks!  
I've sat here through lightning and hail storms and snow!  
Won't you take back your egg?  
Fifty one weeks! That's a huge amount of time. That egg should hatch with in the next month or so. Poor Horton! He is being made the laughing stock of the Jungle Of Nool. I think the rest of the circus animals must take pity on him because they know that he does not belong in the circus. He needs to be back where he belongs searching for our clover.  
I may be  
Unreliable.  
Fancy free.  
Irresponsible.  
Crazy me,  
Always eager to fly.  
But seeing you  
Gives me true delight  
Just this once  
I've done something right.  
The egg is all yours!  
No, don't thank me,  
I'll cry!  
Well at least Mayzie admits to being irresponsible. It's very frustrating that she won't take back the egg. I am boiling mad and while I'm sure Horton must be pretty frustrated too he seems to be doing pretty well under all this pressure. Hopefully he takes a break from sitting on that dumb egg to search for our clover...or who knows maybe Gertrude will save us and bring us to Horton. No matter what happens I sure hope Horton keeps his promise!


	11. A Sweet  Lullaby/ I'll See You in Solla Salloew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers 2nd Reprise of Alone In The Universe and Solla Sollew

I feel terrible for Horton! After his encounter with Mayzie at the circus he is absolutely miserable. I am angry with Mayzie. She has put Horton in such a difficult spot. He wants to care for the egg but he wants to look for us too and make sure we are all okay. I really hope they take him back to the jungle soon so he can find our clover. He doesn't have to feel alone. Even though we are lost in the clover patch we are there with him in spirit.  
While we wait for Horton or someone else to find our clover things on Whoville are quite disastrous. It is late November right after Thanksgiving. I really wish that we were not at war. Jocelyn came over a couple nights ago. She has not gotten any sort of correspondence from either of her brothers yet and she is quite worried about them. I hope they and my cousins are all right. It's so quiet and lonely without them around.  
The lullaby that Horton is singing to the egg is about a place named Solla Sollew. That sounds like a place I'd want to be.. any place then right here in Whoville at the current time.  
I've lost my poor Whos  
And we've traveled so far.  
Oh, JoJo, forgive me  
Wherever you are.  
Horton, we certainly will forgive you. Please find us soon. Sollow Sollew sounds like a wonderful place... almost like paradise.  
I found out that Mr. and Mrs. Mayor received a letter from Jo Jo. The mail service must have been delayed because of the holidays. Oh what a relief it must be for them to hear from him. Maybe the letter from my cousins will come in the next couple days and Jocelyn will hear from her brothers.  
I really hope all the cadets are home in time for Christmas. It would be terrible if they missed the annual pageant. My cousins always look so forward to that every year. I hate how they are so far away from home at a time of year when we should all be together. What an absolutely horrid situation we find ourselves in.  
I have so much to be thankful for this Thanksgiving but at the same time I am bitter because the war makes me so terribly angry. I wish it never started in the first place. I just want my cousins home for the holidays. That's really all I want for Christmas this year.


	12. A  Not So Merry Christmas

Today is the annual Christmas pageant. It doesn't feel like Christmas without my cousins and sisters. My mom and sisters fled Whoville to get out of the war torn city. I am not sure where they went or when we'll hear from them again. Right now it's just me and my uncle and aunt at home. It's so quiet at home.  
There is a somber feel this year to the pageant this year. No one is really as into to the holiday spirit. I'm trying to keep a positive attitude but it's been so hard. We haven't heard from my cousins... hopefully we will hear from them soon. Jocelyn heard from her brothers two days ago. That made me happy. I am hoping we hear from my cousins soon.  
After the theatrical performance we all went to mingle with each other. Suddenly the room fell silent. General Scmitz entered with four cadets in tow. Abigail smiled when she saw her sister Alexa enter the room. I think she was happy to know she was still alive. The general looked solemn.  
"Mr and Mrs. Mayor I am here to bring some news that is disheartning."  
Mrs. Mayor's face went pale. "Is Jo Jo alright General? We got a letter from him about 3 weeks ago and haven't heard from him since then."  
"I'm afraid not m'am. He disboyed my orders and walked into a mine field. I came to give you back his sword and hat."  
Mrs. Mayor burst into tears and Mr. Mayor took the materials from the General's hand."  
"Thank you General. This is not then news were expecting."  
Wow! What horrible news to get so close to Christmas.


	13. I Did IT For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off at the end of Follow Your Hunch and then moves effortlessly into All For You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Who siblings were not Act II Cadets but for the sake of this story I changed things slightly and made them older then they are in real life.

Thankfully JoJo ended up being alright! He came home a few days after the Christmas pageant. Mr. and Mrs. Mayor embraced him joyfully.  
"We're so happy to have you home son." Mr. Mayor said.  
Mrs. Mayor wiped happy tears from her eyes. "We missed you JoJo. We were devastated a couple of days ago when the General said you had died."  
JoJo grinned. " I'm so happy to be back in Whoville and out of that stupid war."  
He looked at his parents curiously. "Why did you send me to that Military Academy in the first place?"  
Mr. Mayor grimaced. " We felt that your imagination was out of control and constantly getting you in trouble and you needed guidance."  
Mrs. Mayor nodded her head and added. "We regretted that instantly as soon as you left and even more since we almost lost you in battle. We should really embrace your creativity more than we do."  
"Do you want to know what I was that day when General Schmitz came to recruit me?" Jojo asked his parents.  
Mr. and Mrs. Mayor nodded looking at their son with intrigue.  
"What difference does it make if we eat our bread butter side up?"  
Mr. Mayor grinned. "Everyone in town wonders the same thing son. We are working on a way to bring the troops home faster. The reason why we are in this war to begin with is truly a bunch on nonsense."  
I hugged Jojo tightly. "Welcome home Jojo."  
Jojo smiled. "Thanks Demi." He reached into his backpack, pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "I have a message for you from your cousin."  
I broke into a wide smile. "Thank you Jojo! You don't know how long we've been waiting for this."  
When I got back home I showed the envelope to my aunt and uncle.  
"Open it up sweetheart, We're anxious to see what it says! " My uncle Charles said.  
I opened the envelope carefully and read the letter  
Dear Mom Dad and Demi,  
We miss you guys so much. The reason why we haven't written is because things have been so busy and crazy. We love sorry this letter took so long to get you but I trusted JoJo that he would get it to you. He's a good friend. The other Who youth who are fighting in the Butter Battle are just as homesick as we are and we were so sad to miss the Christmas pageant. Wynona and I are doing ok but we wish that we home for the holidays. Christmas is not the same in a war zone. We would rather greeted with fresh new fallen snow and hot chocolate on Christmas morning than rapid gunfire and cold mush. General Schmitz works us to the bone and we are so tired. We also think this war is very stupid but never queston why we are fighting for everyone to eat their bread butter side up. We refuse to defy the General for fear of what might happen if we do.  
We hope to be home after Christmas.  
We love you guys very much.  
Love,  
Jeff and Wynona  
The day after Jo Jo arrived home a familiar eye gazed down at our clover.  
"Horton?" I said.  
"No Demi, it's me Gertrude McFuzz. "  
"Oh Gertrude! It's so great to hear your voice. Is Horton still at the circus?"  
"I think so. I will take you all to him."  
Gertrude tenderly picked up our clover.  
"Do you know how to get to the circus?"  
"I'm sure it's not that far away."  
It's freezing.. almost below zero out.. Luckily it took about a half hour to find where the circus grounds were. Horton was sitting in a cage looking sad.  
"Horton! Hey Horton!"  
Horton looked around. "Who's there?"  
"It's me Gertrude."  
Well, when the hunters caught you  
I could see that I'd been foolish  
'Cause I couldn't even help you  
No, I couldn't even fly.  
And I got so very frightened  
'Cause I knew I had to save you.  
No one else was gonna go to all the labor.  
It was all up to me,  
All you had was your next door neighbor.  
I was happy to hear that Gertrude decided to go back to back to Dr. Dake to get rid of her flowing tail. From the beginning I knew that she did that out of haste. She regretted that because she realized she didn't need to do something fancy to impress Horton. He seemed pretty impressed with hearing what Gertrude had to go through.  
"And guess what Horton?"  
"What?"  
"I found your clover!"  
Horton's smile grew wide. "Really?"  
Gertrude nodded. " Yes! It took me seven weeks to find it. I have it right here." She handed the clover to Horton.  
"Hello, hello is anyone there?"  
Mr. Mayor answered "Hello Horton."  
"Oh Mr. Mayor I'm so glad you and Mrs. Mayor are alright. Is Jojo still at school?"  
"No, he's right here. He just got home yesterday from the Butter Battle."  
"Hi Horton!" Jojo said happily.  
"Hi kid. I'm so happy everyone is safe. I won't let you guys out of my sight again.. that's a promise!"  
Horton smiled at Gertude gratefully.  
"Thank you so much Gertrude! I am so happy that you found the clover. I have been so worried about the Whos. I am glad to know everyone has survived the crash."  
Gertrude smiled. "It's no problem Horton. I was happy to be able to help you.  
All of a sudden the Wickershams appeared out of nowhere.  
"What's going on?" Horton asked looking alarmed.  
"We're taking you back to the jungle." One wickersham Reuben said  
Horton smiled. "That's great! I can't wait to go home!"  
"Don't be so happy about it ." Another Wickersham named Jude said  
"Why shouldn't he be happy? He hasn't been happy at all at this circus." Gertrude said.  
The Sour Kangaroo appeared. "I'm making a sour citizens arrest!"  
"Excuse me?"! Horton's jaw dropped.  
"You're gonna be put on trial! A third wickersham named Owen said  
Gertrude and Horton exchange a worried glance. "Oh no."  
This makes me very anxious I wonder what's going to happen.


	14. We Are Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The People Vs Horton The Elephant scene from Demi's perspective.

I don't like how the citizens of the Jungle think that Horton is insane. He's far from that. The Sour Kangaroo and Wickershams officially have him under citizens arrest. Why? What has he ever done to them? All he's done is been a good friend to us and a bit unwillingly sat on Mayzie's egg.  
To everyone else Whoville is just an insignificant speck of dust. Hopefully by the end of this trial they will see it as more than that. We are living breathing people just like the humans on earth.  
BIRD GIRLS (testifying)  
Talkin' to a speck  
Talkin' to a speck  
To a speck of dust!  
GERTRUDE  
Objection!  
ALL (EXCEPT HORTON AND GERTRUDE)  
Overruled!  
WICKERSHAMS, KANGAROO, BIRD GIRLS (testifying)  
Sittin' on an egg  
Sittin' on an egg  
Sittin' on an egg!  
GERTRUDE  
Objection!  
Why wouldn't they let Gertrude speak? It would have been sensible for them to hear what she had to say. She's on our side too. Maybe she's afraid of being laughed at the way that Horton has been. These people are so cruel. It's not fair. They should not be so judgmental.  
CAT (AS MARSHAL), SOUR KANGAROO, WICKERSHAMS, YERTLE, BIRD GIRLS  
That we will  
Boil boil boil boil boil...  
In a hot steaming kettle of beezlenut oil!  
BOIL! Oh no, they're going to kill us. We're all going to die. This absolutely can not happen AT ALL! I turn to Abigail . She looks just as scared. Horton calls down to us not to give up, We yell as loud as possible. It takes awhile but everyone is finally able to hear us... thanks to Jojo! He is our hero with his peculiar new word YOPP!


	15. Finale  In Poetic Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured the finale was best expressed in the form of a poem...since Dr Suess's books are in rhyme.

So Jojo the who comes out on top  
and all the whos down in Whoville hailed his great YOPP!  
and that egg Horton sat on  
it finally hatched  
Oh my word!  
What should emerge but an elephant bird  
and everyone realized  
it's true after all  
A person's a person no matter how small  
"How true How true." said the Sour Kangaroo  
from that point on she vowed to help Horton  
Watch after the whos  
and her young joey did too.  
And suddenly the Whos came down  
from their very soft clover  
as Gertrude and Horton motioned them over  
Creatures of the Jungle and Whos unite as one  
Thanks for coming to the show  
We hope you had fun!


	16. Exit Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The greater impact that being involved with Sessical has had on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I would also like to take time to mention the seniors in the class of 2014. My first PTA play was the Music Man 3 years ago and I have worked with a lot of these kids since the beginning. They are amazing kids and I am going to miss doing shows with them next year a lot. 
> 
> There are 11 seniors this year in the PTA group and they are  
> Ellie Arrowsmith. Olivia Cunis, Jason Emmond, Artemis Friel, Sarah Hurd, Kailey Kane, Matt O'Dowd, Lauren Ostrowski, Brett Quinn, Olivia Vordenberg and Anthony Zeolie. 
> 
> Oh the things you can think  
> think and wonder and dream far as you dare  
> When your thinks have run dry  
> in the blink of an eye  
> there's another think there.
> 
>  
> 
> Paths away from here will lead you to new and exciting places. I will cherish working on these shows with you all for a very long time.

As I mentioned in my introduction I do not own any characters or lyrics from Seussical. Demi the Who is my original character and this story is the Seussical from her point of view. I had fun creating this character. I also should mention that if you really think long and hard about Horton Hears A Who it is very relevant to the current societal ways of bullying. As Demi observes through out the story the jungle creatures are not very understanding about the Whos and basically think Horton is insane without even knowing the whole story about Whoville. As the songs say the they think "he is talking to a speck of dust." Gertrude is the only person who truly believes in Horton and the fact that the Whos exist. Another thing I noticed is that I can relate to Gertrude's character that I can relate to her in a lot of ways. In high school I was often the odd one out in relationships. I was very much like Gertrude because she is shy around Horton and not sure how to express her feelings for him. Mayzie is a representation of all the popular girls in high school that I often envied... in this case it was more the case of Abercombie and Fitch clothes then long flowing colorful tails. I was also bullied in high school and often teased for being different because of my learning disabilities so I can relate to how Horton is hurt by being judged by the jungle creatures.  
People may have different views of how they see this story unfold and this is mine. I hope that my analysis is relevant to the way society is today. While I'm not sure that is what Dr. Seuss was aiming for with the story Horton Hears A Who that's what I got out of this show. To me this is about accepting people's differences which is what the characters do by the end of the play


End file.
